


Mine~

by Calico_Neko



Series: FAVONE [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Neko/pseuds/Calico_Neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki datang menjemput Hide</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine~

**Author's Note:**

> akan dibuat versi panjangnya saat waktu bersahabat

Hideyoshi adalah seseorang -ah, maksudnya manusia paling berharga bagi Kaneki. Pembawaan yang ceria, senyum lebar merekah, rambut pirang bak matahari, bola mata yang bersinar ramah, serta sikap terkadang jahilnya.

Kaneki tidak pernah bosan memandangi sosok tersebut. Sosok yang Kaneki namai sebagai pahlawan dari kesendirian Kaneki. Ialah yang pertama merangkul Kaneki, membawanya kehangatan dalam wangi sedap bernamakan persahabatan. Berbagi cerita dan cita.

Hde adalah penolongnya. Manusia yang mengangkat Kaneki ketika ia berada dalam keterpurukan. Menariknya paksa bahkan menggendongnya bila Kaneki tidak lagi mampu bergerak. Membisikkan kata-kata penyemangat. Memeluk ketika kedinginan. Menyatukan dengan lem ketika hancur.

> _Hide ... Hide selalu ada untukku. Dia selalu ingin menolongku_
> 
> _Tapi aku tidak dapat terus bersamanya. Aku berbahaya. Aku ..._
> 
> _ghoul_

 

 

 

Ada saat di mana Kaneki meninggalkan Hide dalam waktu yang terbilang lama. Tidak ada kabar, tidak ada berita. Sunyi yang Hide peroleh. Kecemasan dan ketakutan adalah teman sehari-harinya ketika mengingat sosok sahabat berambut gelapnya.

> _Kamu berada di mana, Kaneki? Apakah kamu mendapat cukup makan?_
> 
> _Pulanglah ... Aku kesepian ketika kamu tidak bicara padaku._

 

 

 

Terjadi pertikaian, perebutan makanan dan makanan yang dimaksud adalah Hide. Darah berceceran, regenerasi terjadi berulang-ulang, napas lelah tak rampung keluar dari lubang hidung. Seluruh gerak terjadi terlalu cepat hingga datang detik dimana Hide terkurung di antara lantai batu dan gigi yang siap mengoyak daging.

Namun Kaneki datang, ghoul yang menolong Hide dari maut.

Kanekinya kembali, dalam wujud yang nyaris tidak ia kenali.

> _Kaneki ... sahabatku ... sekarang dia putih...._

 

 

Kaneki dan Hide bertatapan lama, terhalang oleh bayangan rimbun dedauan yang tersirami cahaya rembulan, beralaskan ceceran darah manusia serta ghoul dan reruntuhkan.

> _Hide ... aku datang bukan untuk pulang, tetapi untuk menjemputmu. Aku mohon, ikutlah denganku-_
> 
> _Agar aku dapat menjagamu. Agar kamu tidak perlu lagi menunggu kepulanganku._

 

Cepat Kaneki bergerak mendekati Hide. Sang pirang yang tidak siap dengan keadaan sekejap dibutakan oleh sakit di perutnya.

Kaneki ... mengatur kekuatan kepalan tangannya agar tidak meremukkan tubuh sang sahabat.

Kesadaran yang hilang memudahkan Hide dibawa dalam dekapan posesif sahabat yang selalu ia rindukan.

 

 

 

Hide terbangun dengan kepala yang terasa berputar. Semua blur. Fokusnya hanya berada pada satu titik, yaitu pada sosok Kaneki yang memandangi dirinya lekat. Kerinduan terpancar jelas dari matanya yang ... merah.

> _Kaneki-_

Ia berusaha bangkit, namun sesuatu menghalangi ruang geraknya.

Lengan Kaneki, memeluknya.

> _Kaneki?_

Bisikan parau menghampiri pendengaran Hide.

> _Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kemana-kemana, Hide. Kamu adalah orang yang paling berharga bagiku. Sahabat, pahlawan, pemberi kehangatan._
> 
> _Kamu ... adalah Hide-ku. Milikku. Manusiaku._
> 
> _Aku tidak akan membuarkan ghoul lain menyentuhmu._

****

 

> **_Mine~_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
